


voicemail (give me a reason to stay)

by fragmentsxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: "I don’t know when you’re gonna listen to this. Maybe you’ll be there already, maybe you won’t, but um…""I love you."





	voicemail (give me a reason to stay)

She sits down in the driver’s seat of her car, wiping the tears away from her eyes with the long sleeves of her shirt and pushing down any emotion that makes her want to run back inside and forget this whole idea. She remembers telling herself not to cry on the way down the steps, but the mantra had been ultimately forgotten by the time she had gone through the door.

 

 How could she not cry?

 She was leaving her home, her family, everything she’s ever known. She managed to tough it out when saying goodbye to her mother. Of course, it was hard, one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, but she couldn’t just leave and not say anything. Not to her mother at least.

 She had one more person to say goodbye to. With Allison and Aiden gone, Isaac leaving shortly afterward, Stiles on the other side of the country, and Malia and Kira living in New York, the only and closest friend Lydia had been Scott.

If you had told sophomore Lydia Martin that she would be watching The Shining-The Notebook double features with Allison’s nobody of a boyfriend in a couple years time she would’ve called you crazy, but it happened anyway. They’d fallen together naturally, with her tutoring him in biology and pack stuff, they spent all their time together. Not to mention how they both needed each other after Allison’s death.

Stiles helped as much as he could, but Lydia just understood Scott in a way Stiles didn’t understand. He was close with her but he hadn’t loved her the same way Scott and Lydia did.

She debated whether or not to go to him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know she was planning to leave, he helped her pack, actually. They stayed in silence, for the most part, Scott occasionally asking why she wanted to leave so badly, prompting her to state for the nth time that there was nothing keeping her here.

She wasn’t totally wrong. Her best friend is dead, her mother and her new boyfriend are hitting it off so well that it kind of makes her sick, and the gap year that she’s been taking before starting college hasn’t exactly been eventful. She needed less chaos and a blank canvas, and she wasn’t gonna find that in Beacon Hills.

Knowing Scott, he would probably think up a million reasons why she should stay, but honestly, she wasn’t in the mood to hear it. Without a second thought, she started the car and headed towards her destination: Chicago. She has no idea what was out there for her or even if she was gonna like it, but it didn’t matter.

She found it odd that even in the silence of the car, save from the pitter patter of rain against the windshield and the faint noise coming from the radio, she wasn’t thinking about anything. Whether her brain decided it wanted to shut off or she was compartmentalizing, she actually kind of liked the sense of not having to worry about anything.

_"You have one voice message from Scott."_

Siri’s aggravatingly chipper voice cut the soft sound of the radio and Lydia’s pink nail debated with the ‘Listen’ button for a second before finally clicking it.

_"Hey."_

She couldn’t help but smile at the casual greeting, it was almost as if she hadn’t just left him without saying goodbye.

_"I just left your place. Your mom told me you’re already gone, so I thought I’d call and let you know what I came here for."_

She can hear Scott exhale, relaxing before he continues.

_"I don’t know when you’re gonna listen to this. Maybe you’ll be there already, maybe you won’t, but um…"_

_"I love you."_

Lydia freezes and swears that her eyes pop out of her skull.

He loves her?

_"And not just in a friend way, or a sister way, I mean it in a romantic-girlfriend-type of way… Look, I’m not saying that if you turn around—which you totally don’t have to by the way—that we could be something because I’m pretty sure you don’t think of me in that way, but uh…"_

He took another pause and Lydia doesn’t remember when she pulled onto the side of the road, but she’s glad she did.

_"If you’re looking for a reason to stay, or you’re still wondering what’s keeping you here, I was thinking it could be me. You know, I’ve been here since the beginning, I’m still here now, and I’m always gonna be here…and I love you."_

_"Bye."_

The voicemail ends and Lydia can’t move. How does she respond to that? Does she pretend she never saw the message and go to Chicago anyway? Does she run back home and tell him—wait—what would she even tell him? She had never looked at him in that way before.

And then suddenly, her mind is flooded with all these memories of laughing at his jokes that were obviously unfunny, grazing of shoulders and knees that may or may not have been intentional, and the rush of affection she felt whenever he did something simple like hug her or gave her one of his incredibly dopey smiles.

Her pink lips quirk up into a small smile at the thought of her and Scott in a relationship and she safely drives back onto the road. At first, she hadn’t known where she was going or what she was going to do next. But when she finds herself knocking at the mahogany door, being pulled into his muscular arms, and finally pressing her lips to his unfathomably soft ones, she knows one thing.

She’s in love with Scott McCall.


End file.
